Those concerned with fast fourier transforming (FFT) analog to digital converted data (real data) have employed techniques of multiplexing and buffering that require devices that use extensive software to handle overflow problems and data clipping due to transmission interference. However, these devices do not provide any interactive receiver control over such multiplexing and buffering techniques.
Therefore, those concerned with the development of a FFT buffer apparatus have recognized the need for relieving software of the burden of overflow control and the need for obtaining receiver control interaction with a buffer. The present invention fulfills this need.